Se llama magia
by Caarla Black
Summary: ¿Quién soy yo? Soy un mago. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Magia.


**Hola gente sexi :D, bueno primero que nada, esta historia no es muy buena :'(, la cosa es que no estuve en contacto con el personaje y bueno, la creatividad me fallo. Fail. Pero bueno. **

**Segundo: Feliz dia del padre :D saludos a sus padres. Yo tengo dos :) no, no son gays, sino que uno es mi padre biológico y el otro es el padre de mis hermanos. Y tercero, probablemente encuentres errores ortográficos y gramaticales, es que no le pude pasar a mi beta esto :'( aparte es el único día que tengo Internet y pronto terminara el reto u.u**

**Así que: Este OneShot responde al primer reto de Rojo&Negro.**

**Disclaimer: El personaje de Gaius corresponde a la serie Merlín. **

* * *

¿Quién_ soy yo? ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Son tantas mis incógnitas, tantas cuestiones que no me responderé, ¿Por qué lo haría? Ya nada tiene sentido.

Mi rey, prohibió una ley, hace sólo un par de años, una ley que costó la vida de muchos habitantes del pueblo de Camelot.

La gran purga, una ley tan atroz, tan devastadora sin moral alguna, pero mi Rey tenía sus razones: la muerte de nuestra difunta reina Ygraine.

-¡Tú, maldita arpía, asquerosa bruja, mataste a mi mujer! -Mi Rey gritaba, lloraba, lo único que lo detenía de no cometer una locura, era el hecho de que Gorlois no sé lo permitía.

-Mi Rey, yo se lo advertí. -La hermosa bruja, temblaba, arrodillada en el suelo de piedra del gran salón, su vestimenta al igual que sus manos manchadas de sangre. -Un precio se debe pagar al darle la vida a alguien, mi Rey yo...

-¡Calla bruja! ¡Yo mismo te...!

-Uther... -Gorlois, había sido el único que se acerco a nuestro Rey, clavando sus verdes ojos en los suyos. -Mejor ve a ver a Arturo, luego te encargarás del asunto.

Mi rey, había bajado su rostro, siendo ocultado por su cabello, yo había observado todo desde una pequeña esquina, temiendo lo que podría hacer, cuando había levantado la vista sus ojos ya no estaban cristalizados de tristeza, había una furia infinita en ellos. Con una voz tan fría, había dicho el comienzo de todo:

-Enciérrenla. -Había girado con tanta fuerza, que su capa choco contra el fino rostro de la bruja, jamás lo había visto así. - Gorlois, Gaius, síganme. -Cómo siempre fui el primero en seguirlo, con paso apresurado, tan distinto a Gorlois.

La noche parecía no terminar jamás, aun en mis recuerdos puedo escuchar los truenos hacer eco en el castillo, los pasos de mi rey, prácticamente corriendo mientras se deshacía de su capa y algunas prendas pesadas de su cuerpo. Muy pronto el llanto del bebé, del recién nacido príncipe comenzó a alcanzarme, por alguna extraña razón, había sentido como si tuviera una piedra en la garganta.

El llanto del heredero se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y mi rey entro a la habitación.

-¡Fuera todos! -Una enfermera fue quien le entregó al pequeño Arturo. Al cabo de unos minutos todos nos encontrábamos fuera, en silencio. Al menos lo fue hasta que Gorlois me hablo.

-Escucha Gaius, temo que la muerte de Ygraine traerá problemas en el reino. -Su voz era baja, sólo para que yo pueda escucharlo. -Serán tiempos difíciles puedo asegurarlo, y Uther... Él tomará malas decisiones, que estoy seguro que afectará a varios.

-Hablas cómo si puedas verlo, como si realmente aquello pasará. -Le cuestione desconfiado.

-Gaius, nunca te separes de Uther.

Gorlois había tenido la razón. Fue luego del entierro, que las cosas comenzaron.

-La bruja Nimueh, al igual que otros brujos serán desterrados. -Había escuchado comentar a los soldados. -Tenemos órdenes de rastrear todo el territorio, aún no nos entregan la lista.

En ese momento, fue la primera vez que no cumplí una regla. Había entrado al despacho de mi rey, entre empujones, sin ver a nadie, y solo disimulando y teniendo precaución en no ser visto, solo para ver la lista, entonces vi lo que tanto temía encontrar: el nombre de Alice. Mi prometida.

Cuando conocí a Alice, fue después de ser nombrado médico de la corte, ella una joven de veinticinco años mientras que yo era al menos diez años mayor, fue amor a primera vista, algo surgió dentro de mí: podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón, como cada vez que ella se encontraba en la misma sala que yo, poseía movimientos torpes, tartamudeo, y como unos celos infinitos se apoderaban de mi ante cualquier hombre que se le acercaba.

Pero el recordar en ese momento me era difícil, no era el momento de recordar, era un momento de actuar. Con toda la adrenalina, con temor a ser descubierto, había cogido mi barita y borre el nombre de Alice del pergamino.

-Gaspar, necesito tu ayuda. -Gaspar era uno de los escuderos de Gorlois, habíamos entrado al mismo tiempo al castillo.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Gaius? -Me había mirado extraño, claro ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Lo hacía citado a escondidas de mi Rey.

-Escucha, tengo que sacar a Alice del pueblo. -Me miro confundido ante tal petición, y antes de que me hubiese preguntado la causa de tal petición, me adelante: -Nuestro Rey cree que Alice es una bruja y yo... Yo no puedo...

Recuerdo como mi voz se había quebrado, y como mi garganta comenzaba a doler.

-Entiendo Gaius. -Había posado su pesada mano sobre mi hombro. -Te ayudaré, al comienzo de la madrugada los estaré esperando en los límites del bosque, hay un pueblo que nadie se atreve a ir, es donde está tu hermana ahora. Tú déjalo en mis manos.

Lo había mirado con gratitud, al menos sabía que estaría bien acompañada, la cuestión era convencer a Alice de partir.

Aquella noche fue la última en la que pasamos juntos, procure en ser dulce y que me recordará, en mis memorias aun escucho como susurraba mi nombre, como me miraba con sus hermosos ojos avellanas y sus besos dulces y ardientes a la vez, fue el mejor momento en el cual pasamos juntos, pero nada es fácil.

-¡No te dejaré! ¿Si te hacen algo a ti también? -Estábamos aun en cama, y se lo conté todo, como la mayoría de las veces me contradijo.

-Alice entiende, no me hará nada a mí. Eres tú quien me preocupa. -Le había dicho cogiéndole del rostro para que me mirará. -Pero borraste mi nombre de la lista, estaré bien.

-¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Entiende Alice, nuestro Rey enloqueció, o al menos una pequeña parte de él. -Cuando bese su frente, cerré los ojos. -Alice... Si te ocurre algo yo... Moriría...

Había sentido otra vez la piedra en mi garganta, no reaccione hasta que sentí algo húmedo y levemente caliente recorrer mi mejilla, había abierto los ojos, y Alice a poca distancia estaba llorando, y mi corazón se destruyó, al igual que ella no había aguantado las lágrimas.

-Gaius... Te amo.

-Yo te amo mucho más, mi pequeña flor. Nos comenzamos a alistar, dentro de pocos minutos tendríamos que partir, fue una verdadera tortura.

-Alice... Es hora. -Había estado mirando por los pasillos asegurándome en que todos ya estuvieran durmiendo. Alice a poca distancia, aún con sus grandes ojos cristalizados sólo se había limitado a asentir.

En el camino hasta los límites del bosque no fue para nada cómodo, su silencio con el mío, jamás había sido tan tenso cómo el de ese momento, Gaspar nos estaba esperando, con un caballo libre a su lado. Él nos había mirado a ambos.

-Andando... El Camino es largo, no debemos perder el tiempo. -Nos dijo, luego se alejo. -Pueden despedirse.

Cuando se alejo, no había perdido más tiempo, abrace a Alice como jamás lo había hecho, bese su rostro y recuerdo como deje que mis lágrimas corrieran por mi rostro.

-Recuerda quién eres, Gaius. -La había ayudado a subir al caballo. -Jamás lo olvides.

Estando a pocos metros de distancia, Gaspar me había mirado entendiendo mi situación, nos vimos por última vez esa noche.

Aquella noche vi partir al amor de mi vida, solo por una causa: salvar a uno de los míos.

_¿Quién soy yo? Soy un mago. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Magia. _


End file.
